darkspellfandomcom-20200214-history
Konrad Engels (Firespread)
I’ll adress the inevitable “Undead isn’t human” here. Undeads aren’t actually a race. They’re just dead, reanimated parts of other races. Konrad is human, he just happens to be dead. #undeadpride Name: Konrad Engels Gender: Undead, so technically none, but identifies as a male. Age: Unknown exactly. Very, very old. Element: Necrolia (Dark) Signature Spells: Awakening (Necrolia) – Brings a corpse back to life. Depending on how recently dead the person is and how strong they were in life, they will be harder to control, and have some sort of free will. Most corpses will follow basic commands, as well as fight to the best of their reanimated ability. Corpses have a short lifespan, shorter depending on how powerful the corpse was in life and how much energy the caster uses on keeping them alive. At any time, the caster can re-kill the revived corpse. Life Steal (Necrolia) – By draining the life energy of one, the caster gives back an equal amount of health to another. Can be a very effective healing spell in the hands of an efficent caster. Black Shield (Dark) – The caster forms a shield of dark magic. The size and strength of the shield depends upon the caster and energy used. Shield is generally powerful enough to keep out most entities, and deflect basic attacks, both magical and physical. Takes some energy to put up even a basic shield, though. Your soul is mine (Necrolia) – By physically touching an entity and uttering a few words, caster can steal not the life, but the soul of an entity. Process is extremely painful for both, and there is nothing in this actual spell stopping either from simply moving away. If physical contact is broken, the spell is also broken, and nothing is gained for either. Caster can either drain a small portion of the recipient’s soul, or completely drain it, killing the recipient. If the soul is too powerful for the caster to absorb, it may kill him as well. Taken souls directly enhance the caster’s power. Stay there while I kill you (Dark) – Casting this spell on an entity causes them to be physically unable to move, due to dark magic holding them back. Any magic that requires spoken moves or movements can, obviously, not be done. A simple restraining spell, and one that most powerful mages can break. Dark Bolt (Dark) – Causes a bolt of pure Dark magic to shoot from the Caster’s hands/weapon, aimed at whoever they are pointing at. Does significant Dark damage upon impact. Pure damage spell, no other effects. Starting Weapons: Staff of years long gone – A staff, red with what seems to be blood, although since this is a wooden staff, it’s anyone’s guess as to how it got there. The staff is covered with ancient arcane runes in a forgotten tongue, and clearly channels and enhances Necrolia and Dark magic. It looks as though it’s been in a thousand battles, each time with a different holder, and has battle scars to show it, chips in the wood where an axe or arrow grazed it. Holding it gives the bearer a lust for power, blood, and vengeance, and one that only grows in time. It is ill-advised for anyone other than a trained Necrolia mage to attempt so much as holding it. Description: Konrad is an undead. Don’t think this makes him any less human though- he’s just like you and me, except without any flesh. Or hair. Or blood. Konrad is ancient, and anything other than bones has long since fallen off. He is held together with powerful Necrolia magic (see bio). His empty eyes burn with an internal flame, and an untamed hatred. For what, exactly, is unknown. But he does hate. Konrad walks with a slight limp in his right leg, covered by his robe. Since he is held together with Necrolia magic, he is incredibly physically frail, and with a hammer and some time, you could reduce him to nothing more than dust. However, the Necrolia magic holding him together will eventually reform him, over time, and thus it is impossible to truly kill him in any way other than removing his essence, something only a skilled mage can do. While swords and axes can hurt him, only magic can kill him. Clothes: Konrad wears a black robe, with the hood most always up. This covers most of his body. The robe is lined with pure gold, and covered with the same ancient runes as on his staff. With the robe doesn’t seem to hold any enhancing powers, is is clearly that of someone important in a forgotten time. When going incognito, Konrad also has a bandanna and gloves he puts on, to make himself seem more human. Bio: A thorough search on Konrad Engels will reveal this text in an obscure book named “Legends and myths of the Ancient Ages.” A long time ago, Konrad Engels was feared. His name was spoken in hushed tones, and tales of the ones he slaughtered were in every household. But what wasn’t told was that he was dying. Slowly, but surely. Konrad knew this. He told those that followed him to purge every record of him- and they did. What exactly Engels did to cause those whispers, and the source of his powers, is a mystery. Konrad, after personally disposing of some records went into retreat in an ancient cave, and caused a cave-in, locking himself in. People around the cave whispered of screaming and bright red flashes coming from the inside of the cave, but attempts to get in were impossible. After a week, everything stopped. People went back to doing what they did, and Engels was forgotten. Digging up this ancient myth was near-impossible, as the name Konrad brought little but shrugs around the area he was rumored to live. And so ends the text. Recently, a cave thought to have been deeply caved in opened, the boulders fell apart and something came out. And undead held together by his own magic. Category:Characters